voidsailorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sertian Lands
Capital: '''Cedil (disputed) '''Government: '''Feudal system with Independent city-states '''Habitants: 70% Sertian 10% Aderi 5% dwarf , 5% Elf , 10% other Exports: stolen goods, ships, spices and cotton. Patron Deity: Lissandra Common language: Sertian The Sky on the end of Faenya’s Belt is filled with thousands of small earthbergs and is known as the sky where the Sertians reside, the free roaming men, children of the sky. A nation founded between the ruins of the first kingdom of men. The most noticeable about this part of the ring is the size and amount of earthbergs; the Sertian Lands cover an uncountable amount of islands. Some are large enough for widespread agricultural communities, but most earthberg are not larger than a square kilometer. There are even many earthbergs that are just large enough for one tree or shack. The Sertians have learned to handle the limited space on a very creative way, and thanks to great architectural founds and magic, the cities of Sertians are towering high, floating, expanding or hanging below the earth berg. Throughout the small ring the earthbergs of the free roaming men are well known for their organized crime, filthy cities and instable governments. But it’s also the best place to find experienced sailors, lightning quick bartering merchants or rare stolen goods. The lands are also popular for their taming of blackbeak gryphons and trained hawks. The Sertian lands are divided in 9 city-states, each with its differences and curiosities. The 9 largest cities of Sertian Lands have their own territory to rule over, and although the relationship between the city-states cannot be described as friendship, they all tend to act peaceful and political correct towards each other, especially now the economy is flourishing. Small disputes and conflicts are common, but open war became less common after the city-states united against the Valeran invasion. These are lands where friendly strangers are welcome. People tend to judge others on their personal actions, not on race, culture and religion. But the crime-soaked streets of the Sertian cities can punish naivety hard and swift. The climate in the Sertian lands can be fairly warm, with hot summers and gentle winters, but the wind is always blowing between the earth bergs. Industries and trade In the sky of Sertians are three important harbors, which make this part possibly one of the densest traveled skies in the void. Many sailors to the large ring make a stop at Hennemor for supplies, and Barabas is famous for its stolen goods. Cedil is the central trade hub and safer choice of the three important ports. The trade routes are well guarded by hired muscle from the merchant guild and the Justifiers, but it is advised for traders to carry armed men aboard when sailing through Sertian skies. The bulk of the larger trading ships go to or from Midland , while the smaller vessels navigate through the maze of earthbergs to other Sertian cities. The largest ships are often destined to travel to the large ring for exotic goods or discovery. Most of the surfaces of the earthbergs are used for crops and grain, yet the Sertian Lands hardly harvest enough for their own growing population. More profit however is gained for the selling and trade of cotton and various spices. Also are Sertians famous for their fast sailing ships, which can be bought at many ship wharfs through their sky, sometimes even complete with crew. Another large industry is stolen and illegal goods. Black markets can be found in every city, but some are better accessible than others. From the infamous stolen goods markets of Barabas till the secret human traffic auctions in Cedil: as long as its illegal, you find it within Sertian borders. The shady commerce doesn’t only handle goods. But mercenaries, thieves, assassins or plain hired muscle are also easy to come by. The Quality can range from street punks till legendary professionals. With so much organized crime came a counter movement from the local governments to hire all sorts of bounty hunters to capture the local crime lords. This created a whole new wave of eager adventures and hero’s for hire to visit the Sertian city-states. Life and society Sertian folk are mostly farmers, craftsmen or dockworkers, but it’s more than just a saying that every Sertian knows how to fly, the handling of a ship is in their blood. Because of the small size of the earthbergs, almost everyone needs to own a small ship to deliver goods, to go to a local town or to visit relatives. The farmlands are mostly independent, with the land given down from generation to generation. After the harvest, either the farmer sells it on the market or to a tradesman, who most of the time, has a verbal agreement with the farmer. Just like life in the farmlands farmlands, most craftsmen in the city work independent, guilds are only for political purpose and are easy to enter. Sertians are very fond on their freedom, and the appreciation of the free spirit is found in many aspects of their society. They have a dislike for formalities and are always quick with a talk. There is hardly any social difference between the lower and middle class, and even the higher class seems to have less etiquette compared to neighboring cultures. Because of the limited natural resources of the small earthbergs, a lot of Sertians live in scarcity. The local temples work hard to prevent true poverty, giving out food and healing for those in need. But even they can’t prevent that a lot of the poorer Sertian folk eventually end up in the criminal world. Although crime is an ever-present stain on the culture of Sertians , most civilians try to have an honest and productive life. Skill is greatly adored by Sertians, especially in Sailing, hawk hunting and map illustrating. And contests in these abilities are joyful festivals that lure international attention. The most famous is an annual sailing race through a dangerous area around Cedil, which attracts daredevils and spectators from across the small and large ring. Government and politics Their demand for freedom created an instable system of semi-independent city-states with different laws, customs and politics. Overall it’s safe to say that a Feudal lord rules each the city-states, although the way it is done divers greatly. For example the city state of Cedil has a ruler, but lets her people choose a counsel of advisors in a democratic way, while the lord of Iron Stand rules absolute and with an iron fist. The relationships between the city-states are always fragile, and espionage, scheming, sabotage or even minor campaigns are common between them. However, when opposed by a foreign danger, the Sertians quickly forget their quarrels and fight fierce united under one banner. The local citizens don’t care much about their monarchs and their laws, and a lot of the minor problems are dealt with swift public justice with the local elder or clergy as judge. The local governments and city guard garrisons are kept small, hiring adventurers to fill the gap when extra help is needed. The only official organization that has a little authority in every corner of the Sertian Sky are the honorable Justifiers. Religion The Sertians worship a broad group of deities on an every day basis, not only from the human pantheon but also from others, which they gave human names. A central figure in their group of gods is Lissandra, the allmother. She played an important role in the liberation of their race and the founding of the first Sertian cities. Because of her great deeds, she was granted deity hood by the gods and a central location in every Sertian temple. These temples often hold multiple places of worship with a shrine for each god. Only larger cities have separate temples for their gods. It’s also common that cities favor one god as a patron deity next to the allmother. Worshipping in Sertian lands is hassle-free and without strong commandments and dogma’s. The Temples don’t have a lot of political power anymore. They are centers of the common folk that take care of the sick, homeless and the dead. Short history '-2000 Aderi nation '''The fabled kingdom of Aderi was destroyed by an unknown disaster, the eartberg itself incinerated into a million small pieces were live couldn’t grow in over a thousand years. '-200 - 0 The Slave War''' Under the banner of Lissandra, humans and a couple of Anduin family’s fought the Gil Gallad Empire for the freedom of mankind. Eventually they won, and the freed slaves founded the first free cities on Sertian soil. 300-700 Kingdom of Sertia '''Conquered and United under the one banner, the kingdom of Sertia thrived and prospered, until a great civil war ripped it to pieces. In this civil war both Crimson and Hektor killed each other, and both ascended to godhood. '''852 – 1154 Reign of the Hexus '''The godslayer and her Legion came to power in northern Sertia. '''1221 Balthazar '''The swashbuckling adventurer Balthazar ascended to deityhood. '''1530 – 1558 The Great War '''The Valeran kingdom made Amen his patron deity, and this greatly angered the Sertians and their gods. Because of an extended arrangement of allegiances throughout the small ring , the Valerans and the Sertians dragged a lot of other countries into their struggle. The war ended with a coup within the Empire and the ending of the alliance between Sertians and the Anduin . '''1680 The Sertian campaign Valeran forces tried to conquer Sertia, but where defeated at Hennemor and driven back. In this chaos, Barabas became an independent city state and a freehaven for criminals. 1705 current day Power groups Counsel of Sertia 'When needed, the leaders of all the city-states gather under one roof and can operate has a single political power. Because of the immense complexity of the local politics and the struggling relationships between the city-states, this only occurs with emergencies or when extreme political pressure needs to be put in a foreign affair. '''Justifiers '''From Gryphon cliff operates the high regarded order of the Justifiers. An elite group of warriors that fight for Justice in the name of Crimson. Although the organized crime and corrupt politicians give the Justifiers a hard time, they are still highly regarded by the common folk as the heroes and protectors of the sky. They breed and tame the famous blackbeak gryphon, which is one of the largest and ferocious gryphons known to man. '''Crime Syndicates '''Where the law has space for interpretation, crime seems to flourish, and nowhere seems crime more interwoven in their culture and everyday live that within the Sertian Borders. Organized crime is common and the branches of the syndicates reach into every level of society. Some even operate in broad daylight, without fear for the local authorities. Others actually support the local community with goods, protection and services of dubious character. The crime syndicates are infamous for their constant fight against each other for territory, wealth and power. These wars are fought in alleyways and on smuggler routes and already costs thousands of lives. But just like the city-states, the crime syndicates can temporarily forget their grudges and form fragile alliances that can better everyone. '''Sons of the Hawk '''A group of Mercenaries who has their base of operations in Hawkemor. They are known as the one of best archers and hunters among men. While they are not openly political active, it is known that they will do anything to prevent a unification of the city-states. Chaos and disunion is always good for business. 'The Medina '''The archmages are also present within the Sertian borders. A Dina stands in the heart of the upper ward of Cedil. The Medina it the main source of arcane training within the Sertian borders and offers multiple services to rich nobility or adventurers. It is common knowledge that they prey on ancient secrets, not only within the Aderi ruins but also those within the Hexus Palace. '''The path of the Wyverns The mercenary sorcerers of The path of the Wyverns are based in the upper regions of Cedil. Although they operate within the borders of Sertian laws, no job is to dirty for these mages-for-hire if you pay enough. Category:Regions Sertian Crime Syndicates You can find smugglers, thieves, bandits and crooks in every corner of the Sertian sky. Most of them are disorganizes and opportunistic, but others are part of a greater network of organized crime. Well there are many of these organizations, the most famous (or infamous) are noted below The Baron of Barabas The mysterious ruler of the thieve-state Barabas is perhaps the best-known crime lord. The Baron himself is never seen in public, and the common folk have numerous tales how he looks like. Yet his agents can be found in many shady deals through the whole small ring . Especially when it concerns smuggling or theft of valuable cargo, there is a large chance that an Agent of Barabas is behind the scheme. The Baron is also well known for protecting the residents and visitors of Barabas against the law. Even the Justifiers or Paladins of Amen have no authority in the Barons sky. The Crimson Consortium '''A legendary faction of master assassins, deals solely with the richest and most powerful of the small ring . It is unknown how to contact the Consortium, when you are in need of their service and are able to pay the price, they will find you. It is said they have a network of informants working for them that even infiltrated within the Black hands of Valeran and the Midland counsel. '''The Maimed Lord '''The slums of Hennemor are home to many street gangs, thief mobs and smuggler dens, and they all answer eventually to one man. The unofficial ruler of the city is known as the Maimed Lord. He received that name because of his body that is covered with burned tissue and his ivory mask has become an icon though the whole Sertian sky. '''The queen of thieves The Anduin woman Embyrica saw the opportunities of the Sertian underworld, and for 600 years she has been working on an elaborate network of spies, thieves and muscle though the whole Sertian sky. Several thieves’ guilds pay tribute to her, just like the harlots, prostitutes and half of Cedil’s underworld. She operates from a gambling house within the noble district of Cedil where she organizes countless festivities for the other noble. The Shadow Brokers There are activities that even most criminals tend to stay away from. For human trafficking, mind-maddening substances and the forbidden arcane you need the shadow brokers. This notorious group of gangs is perhaps the most dangerous of all, and rumors are that members are known to be occult worshippers or even vampire adepts. According to the same rumors, the ruler is a vampire who has its lair deep within the earthberg of Cedil. Mayor cities Cedil Built on top and below one of the last remaining ruins of the Aderi , the hanging city Cedil has been the center of Sertian culture for centuries. With 3/4th of the city hanging beneath the small earthberg, Cedil is considered an architectural wonder and is the biggest city of this part of the Small Ring . The earthberg on which the city is build is completely carved out with cellars, sewers, vaults and secret passageways. A part of the old ruin is still intact, drawing the attention of spellcasters, historians and those who still carry the Aderi bloodline. The hanging part of the city is also called The Maze, for it’s an endless labyrinth of wooden walkplanks, stairs and docks, with improvised building between it all. Giant chains, floatstone anchors and magic makes sure the whole contraption stays where it is. Cedil is known through the small ring as a cesspool of gamblinghouses, thievesguilds and mages-for-hire. But there’s also enough to find for those who don’t search for shady business. The epicenter of Sertian theatre and music is also in the higher regions Cedil, just like one of the best Sertian craftsmen. Hennemor The second city in the Sertian sky used to be a city of war heroes that defeated the Valeran invasion, yet these days it’s a large pit of corruption. The trade of fresh water is in the hands of the corrupt and the local law enforcement is one of the biggest crooks in the area. Barabas A save haven for pirates, bandits and smugglers, the Baron of Barabas bids everyone welcome in his free city. The city is legendary for its black markets with stolen goods and violent nightlife. Hawkemor Because of the presence of the largest Sertian mercenary band in constant contract with the city, Hawkemor has a lot less crime than other Sertian cities. This makes this fortified city one of the safest places for fair trade and a taste of Sertian culture. The city is also famous for their tame hawks, which they use for hunt and battle. Points of interest '''Hexus Palace '''The tower of dread stands timeless in the Northern end of Sertian sky and is the eternal prison for the godslayer herself. She hangs below the tower in godforged chains while servants of the Medina and the temple of Nepthys slowly try to unravel the tower’s mysteries. While there are no signs of the Hexus-loyalist of the Legion, and the Hexus herself hasn’t moved or spoken for a hundred years, the excavators are still cautious with exploring the vast stronghold. It’s current ambassador, the Archmage Denevor, shields himself in constant warding and strict meditation not to be tempted by the dark arts. Category:Regions